


Undisclosed Desires

by angelof9



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelof9/pseuds/angelof9





	Undisclosed Desires

Sharon downed the last sip of champagne from her cup and looked around wondering where Brenda had gone. Pope whisked her away for something and she was missing her own victory party.  
The Tyrell Baylor case had eventually ended in a summary judgement, which was a relief for sure, but tension had been high and to top it off Brenda had gotten herself nearly killed by one of her suspects who had somehow managed to smuggle a gun into the interview room. Overall, it had been a really emotional day for her and at the very least she should be enjoying her party right now.  
Over the past months, Sharon had grown to respect Brenda quite a lot and, if she was brutally honest, developed a bit of an attraction toward her. It was one of those slow burning attractions that crept up on you without you noticing it. Sharon often wondered when exactly her constant aggravation had turned into respect, admiration, and eventually attraction. It was not something she planned to follow up on; Brenda was happily married and Sharon, though separated from her husband, was married herself.  
But she couldn’t help herself from finding excuses to pop into the murder room, always having something to inform Brenda about, or just to catch a glimpse of her to see what hideous outfit she had chosen to wear that day.  
At that moment, Brenda re-appeared. She was pale as a ghost and trembling all over. She did not lift her head, instead turned, and headed toward the ladies’ room.  
Sharon wanted to follow her, but briefly wondered if she should give her some time, or perhaps alert Fritz instead, who hadn’t seen Brenda walk out. She discarded both ideas and headed for the bathrooms.  
She entered, pushing the door open carefully. “Chief?” she said quietly, “Are you alright?” Brenda was most definitely not alright. She had her back turned to the door but she was shaking violently and her head was still down.  
Sharon wanted to hug her tight, hold her close, tell her everything was going to be alright, that whatever it was they would fix it, she would fix it, but of course that was just silly. Teenage romance stuff. Brenda wasn’t hers to fix.  
Instead she sidled up behind Brenda and put her hand on her back as she looked at her in the mirror. Brenda did not turn around, but she returned her gaze, staring at Sharon’s mirror image intently. She blinked and a single tear ran down her cheek. After a while, she began to talk.  
That damned weasel of a Goldman had dredged up all of Brenda’s past discretions, cases gone wrong, witnesses killed, and filed a case against her, the LAPD and the city of Los Angeles, on a federal level. Sharon could barely contain her anger. This case wasn’t over, it was far from over. Sharon couldn’t even imagine how they would get out of this unscathed. She had reviewed all the case files herself, during her investigation into Brenda, and she knew exactly how damaging this material was.  
Brenda was crying in earnest now, her shoulders shaking. Sharon had never seen her like this, this vulnerable, this broken.  
“Chief”, was all she managed to say, her own voice not quite steady. Brenda turned around finally, and let herself fall into Sharon’s embrace.  
She held Brenda tightly in her arms until her shaking subsided, unable to stop herself from being acutely aware of her warmth, her smell, the feeling of her frail body so close. She wanted more, so much more. But this would have to do. For now.


End file.
